


For the Moment

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short reflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Moment

Heat shimmered off the waves as the late summer sun gleamed bright. From his vantage point in one of the balconies in the unused towers, John could see nothing but water. He knew, from what one of the marine biologists had told him, that this planet's ocean was far fuller of life than the one where Atlantis had originally been located. Dr. Green had started to mutter about damage to the ecosystem when they'd landed the city, but had shut up quickly when everyone in the room had glared at him. Everyone knew what the alternatives could have been. The death of unknown ocean life didn't seem all that critical in light of the situation.

For the moment, though, John didn't want to think about that. For the moment, the ocean sparkled in the heat, dolphin-like creatures were playing in the distance, nobody was injured or dying, and the city's enemies weren't attacking. Standing here and enjoying the moment wouldn't change anything that had already happened, no matter how much he might wish otherwise. Still, he found a measure of peace, and drew strength from it.

_finis 11.15.07_


End file.
